1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark plug and more particularly pertains to providing better sparks for an internal combustion engine with a spark plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spark plugs is known in the prior art. More specifically, spark plugs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of igniting internal combustion engines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,754 to Hanitijo et al. discloses a spark plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,518 to Tombs discloses a spark ignition plug.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,998 to Lubbers discloses the ornamental design for a spark plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,612 to Takamura et al. discloses a spark plug for internal-combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,004 to Bretsch discloses a spark plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,110 to Bray discloses spark plug.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spark plug for providing better sparks for an internal combustion engine.
In this respect, the spark plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing better sparks for an internal combustion engine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved spark plug which can be used for providing better sparks for an internal combustion engine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.